My One and Only Star
by SweetCookieMonster
Summary: After loving the mysterious, yet joyful girl for more than five years, Zero Kiryu finally realizes how he truly feels towards Yuuki, and she tells him how she feels about him. But throughout all the mixture of feelings here and there, an unknown person and tries to make things more complicating?
1. What is this?

**Disclaimer:- I do not own the characters Zero Kiryu, Cross Yuki, Cross Kaien, Clan Kaname, or any of the characters from Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty.**

* * *

**~5 years ago~**

"Yuki, this is Zero Kiryu-kun. He and his family were attacked by vampires and he is the sole one that survived the attack." I stood in a state of surprise, looking at the boy who Headmaster was holding so close to.

Zero Kiryu didn't pay attention to me one bit when Headmaster was speaking to me. His light,lavender irises stared into the pure white snow that kept falling to the ground harshly to the snow storm. Headma- I mean Father brought Zero inside the house, so that he wouldn't freeze by the cold wind outside. What shocked me was the enormous blood stain that was on Zero's shirt. He was oblivious to everything that was happening to him, that he did not even realize me taking off his blood stained shirt, and wiping his chest. He just kept staring at the ground with no emotions, as if he had died emotionally.

"Don't worry, because everything is alright." Smiling at him, I kept washing off the blood off his chest, until it was fully gone. Zero just kept staring at me, which cold eyes that bore no signs of life.

* * *

**~Present~**

'Arg..! Why did I have to remember that of all times _now_?' Reminiscing about the past only caused me to have a headache in the end.

My legs trembled and I fell to the ground on my knees, feeling really weak, my gaze turned hazy and all I saw last was a figure with silver hair calling out to me.

"Yuki! Yuki! Please wake up. Please.." I felt a hand holding mines so dearly. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see Zero sitting at my bedside with a worried expression, as if he was almost about to cry.

Trying to sit up, I pushed and forced my unusually heavy body to sit up straight. A hand slowly prevented me from raising any further, as it pressed down on my lower abdomen.

"W-Wait! I want to sit up!" I shouted, but Headmaster who was beside Zero gestured me to rest more as my body has not fully recovered yet.

I could hear the birds chirping from the outside of my dorm window. Realizing it was morning a sudden thought struck to me. I quickly turned to Zero who was only staring back right at me. He let out a deep sigh and looked at the pile of papers on the dresser table. Rolling my eyes, I went back to staring at the ceiling, finally coming into the realization that I had missed a lot of school days.

"How many days have a been like this?" Closing my eyes, and resting my head, I held Zero's warm and tender hands that never left mine.

"Nearly a whole week, but don't worry." Zero looked at me reassuringly that even though I had missed a whole leap of school, I could somehow catch up quickly knowing that I am me.

"Yori-san said she'd take both notes for me and you. Well, I told her not to take for me and said that I would be fine, but she insisted that she took notes for me too. She said in thanks for taking notes for me, she said to take good care of you." A slight curve formed on the corner of Zero's mouth, as I looked at him without him knowing.

"Zero..." There was a huge pause before I said anything else, and zero had the most funniest poker face you could ever imagine.

"Did you perhaps _smile_ now?" I teased him purposely knowing that I would get a hit or two for saying something he disliked.

"Why you..! I did not! And aren't you a little too happy and smiling for a sick patient?" Zero growled at me and gave me those serious lavender eyes that I always loved.

Looking at the open window behind his figure, I drifted off into space, not noticing of what I was saying. I warm smile adorned my face, not even did I notice that I had such an expression. Even though I was oblivious to what I was thinking or doing, Zero saw it all, and a slight blush had creeped his pale ivory cheeks. Out of embarrassment, he quickly turned to the side so I wouldn't notice him.

'W-What was that just now? I've never seen her smile like that ever in my the times I've been with her.' Thinking of my surprising new expression, Zero was unable to control his emotions.

"Zero.. I love you..." Muttering words unconsciously, I only closed my eyes in exhaustion before snapping out of my trance. Zero looked at me with surprised eyes, his warm, and gentle lavender orbs looked at me full of aghast.

"What did you say?" Zero told me to repeat what I said, but I had no clue of what I even said. I got confused of what he was asking me so I looked at him worriedly.

"How long was a I...? Is that it?" Questioning Zero, my head felt heavy and I my head fell against the pillow quickly before I realized it.

"Never mind.." He stood up from his place, fixing his school blazer, he rushed to the dorm's door and left. But before he left he uttered saying that he will call Headmaster to look after me.

* * *

"Yuki.. Have you finally felt what I have felt all these years?" Zero looked out into the dark, starry night sky. Earth moving slowly, only seemed as if the clouds were moving. Raising his right hand and pointing to the biggest star in the sky.

"My star.."


	2. I love you

The sun wasn't shining so brightly as it would usually, the birds' chirping only resonated throughout the forest, but none of them could be seeing flying out in the open. Dull gray clouds surrounded the Cross Academy campus, and mother nature surely informed us that today, was not going to be such a joyous day.

"Day Class students, please head to class now. The bell is about to ring soon!" Nearly out of breath from running all the way to the hallway, I quickly made the students attend class along with me.

I turned as usual to see if Zero was there behind me, but today, he was nowhere. He didn't help me with today morning's attendance check either. 'I wonder what is going on with that guy.'

"Cross Yuki! Are you sleeping in class again?!" The school teacher started to scold me for nodding off into space again.

But who could blame me? I didn't get enough sleep and I'm worried about that idiot. Looking back behind me again, I saw no Zero even then. 'Sigh.. What a great day.' I slumped my head on the desk disappointed from not being able to see him.

* * *

School was over and I had my job as the guardian to do. Clearing the way of the excited women from the Day Class from the Night Class' entry way was sometimes a pain, but I sure wouldn't blame them. These vamp- I mean students where so gorgeous and were nothing like us. They seemed so far away yet so close. Basically everyone was attracted to one or more students from the Night Class students, especially the Night Class dormitory which consisted of Clan Kaname Kuran, Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Maria Kurenai, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, and Seiren.

"Everyone! Please get back to your dorms now!" Screaming loudly as I could and pushing all the fangirls away from the Night Class students was a failure , because there was only one of me, and a thousand of them. Surprisingly, I managed to surprises them down with just me alone and not Zero's help.

Anyone could tell just by looking that they were from a noble class family, and what's best is that it's actually true! All the students who live in the Night Class dormitory are all noble class vampires. Well their families at least, but the main vampire of all, is of course none other than Kaname-senpai. He's so dreamy, and I'm still in debt to him for saving my life on that snowy day when he saved me from a horrendous vampire that tried to devour me when I was small.

"Yuki, you did well again." Kaname-senpai smiled elegantly as he walked past me, observing the way I did my job as the prefect and guardian of the school.

"T-Thank you, Kaname-senpai..!" A slight blush could be seen on my face, due to my cheeks turning rosy. His eyes are always so alluring, his voice, his smile, his touch is all so heavenly, but it wonder if barely get to get near him.

I felt a pressure on my head and before I knew it, Zero had game me a knock on the head for dazing out and not doing my job properly.

"Owww...! What was that for?! And where were you slacking off again?" Rubbing my head, I kept staring at Zero with an annoyed and unpleasant expression. Surprisingly, Zero... Smiled.

"Eh? Is something funny or what? Why are you smiling?" Astonished at the man's action before me, I just stared at him like a dumbfounded idiot. He just laughed it off and walked away.

"I wonder what's wrong with him today.." I walked back to Headmaster's office after a long and tiring day. But as I nearly reached the room, an unknown figure talked to me. He was a male around my age, with silky black hair, and he also had the Cross Academy uniform. 'Who is he? I've never seen him around the campus before.' If he wasn't wearing the school uniform, many people would have thought that he was a gangster, but luckily he wasn't too excessive.

"Excuse me, can I know where the Headmaster's office is?" The male asked with a small grin on his face.

"Ermmm it's the door right in front of you." I smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of my head awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do at the moment.

"Well then.. Let's go inside and see if he's busy." I opened the door for him and walked in quietly after he entered through the door.

"Ahhh~ Yuki~ my wonderful daughter!" Father jumped for me like his usual routine, and as normally I stepped aside, letting him fall to the floor.

"Eh? Yuki, since when did you have such big feet?" Father looked up and finally realized there was someone in the room other than the two of us. He then get up and brushed the dirt off him.

"Ahh you're the new student who is coming to Cross Academy?" Father asked him with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes, Headmaster Cross." The newbie smiled in return and bowed in respect.

"What's your name again? I forgot somehow. Hehehe.." Headmaster had a goofy grin on his face, his glasses seemed gleaming due to the light in his eyes, and he was rubbing his head slyly out of embarrassment that he forgot the youngster's name.

"The name is Ren. Ren Ichinose." Starring at Ren-kun, who gave headmaster the kindest yet mischievous smile, I began to have a bad feeling in my gut.

Ren-kun who was as tall as Zero seemed very silent. Silly black hair, that swayed freely in the breeze, piercing on his left ear, and eyes that pierced like daggers through the soul kept watching me. What caught my attention was the uniform he was wearing, because it was definitely not the uniforms of the Day Class students.

"Headmaster, why is he wearing the-" Before I could finish off my sentence, Headmaster jumped in, knowing what I was going to ask him.

"Ahh yes!~ Ren-kun is one of the new noble vampires that will be moving in with the Moon Dormitory with the other Night Class nobles." Headmaster looked at Ren with a smile as Ren nodded in agreement to the statement by Father.

"So does the other Moon Dormitory students know of Ren's arrival, Headmaster?" I asked curiosity, Headmaster gave me the eyes, telling me not to ask anymore questions. Hushing my mouth, I began to walk to the door yawning.

"Well, I'll be heading to my dorm now. I'll just check up on Zero and be off to bed.~ So, good night Headmaster and Ren." Gladly running through the door, I finally took a breather as I got out of reach from Headmaster's office. 'Oh my.. Who _is_ that?'

My feet ran faster than ever, I didn't know if I was scared or happy, but the presence of a new unknown vampire did not make me feel good one bit. 'I want to see Zero..!'

My pace began to slow down, as I reached the boy's Sun Dormitory. Climbing up the stairs, and rushing through Zero's dorm door. I threw myself on Zero who was standing before me, knowing I was about to burst into his room.

"Y-Yuki! What's wrong?" His strong, masculine arms that wrapped around my waist held me dearly. I squeezed my hands tighter, which were wrapped around his neck.

"I don't know.. I don't know, Zero! This new guy named Ren. He's a new student and he's a vampire, and I don't feel good about his presence!" Panicking, I still held Zero, not realizing what I was doing, but as I snapped to reality, my face turned into a dark shade of pink and red.

"I-I'm sorry.." Steaming from the realization, I slowly let go of the grip around his neck.

"It's fine.. You were just not feeling uneasy." Slowly letting go of my slim waist, Zero placed his free hand over his forehead.

Not knowing what I was doing that time, my body took control over me, and before I knew it, I had done something that surprised both Zero and I. Pulling his collar into my fists, my lips crashed onto his tender lips. Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, I stared into Zero's eyes, as he looked back at me with aghast. But to my surprise, Zero did not push me away. His gentle arms wrapped around my waist again, and held my close to him, as he kisses me back. We both closed our eyes in a matter of time, and enjoyed the blissful moment that had occurred. Zero kept licking the bottom of my lip, asking me to let him in using his tongue, and his wish, I let him in. We both explored each others' mouths and got heated up. Opening my eyes, I slowly pulled away and broke the kiss, panting heavily as I was out of breath.

"I-I didn't mean to, but Zero.. I love you!" Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

"Don't cry.. I love you too, Yuki." He pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. We both embraced each other and head over to his bed. 'W-What am I doing..?' Ignoring my thoughts, we both cuddled in bed and fell asleep, as if nothing could ever break us apart.

* * *

From the outside of Zero's dorm window, a figure kept watching and grinned.

"I see you both have finally realized. Now it's time for me to put my mission in motion." The mysterious person chuckled quietly and disappeared into the dark night.


End file.
